You are the reason
by ACoolKid
Summary: ONE SHOT BASED ON THE ENDING OF SEASON 7 SO DONT READ IF NOT FINISHED THE LATEST AND LAST SEASON.


It had been a good few years since Alex Vause had left Lichfield and been in Ohio. It was definitely something to get used to, since this prison was very different to Lichfield. She didn't know anyone there, she missed Nichols dearly, she would write to her in hopes she would eventually go back to minum security and read them. She was excited today as today was the day she would be free. Vause would never admit this but she was absolutely terrified to be out in the real world since she's never had a real job her only job was the cartel and she was sure as hell not going back down that road. Jail is a major buzz kill. She was excited to see her Pipes, they hadn't been in touch for a few weeks which in all honesty worried and scared the crap out of Alex, she had worried that Piper had moved on and just didn't have the guts to tell her face to face.

That was far from the case in fact Piper had been planning a party for two weeks. Piper is the worst at keeping secrets and she would blow it all to tell alex everything when she saw her it would ruin the surprise. Piper just had to hope Alex would trust her. She was very excited about showing Alex the surprise and bringing her home. Many thought their "marriage" would fail but Piper stuck by Alex and visited her whenever she could. Piper was in love just like she had been all those years ago when she met the blue haired woman in that bar. Piper had everything prepared as she got into her car and drove to the prison for the last time to pick up the love of her life.

Alex had just gone through all the paperwork and said goodbye to the inmates she made friends with for the last few years of her sentence. She got changed into the clothes she had entered jail in, dark jeans, rock and roll shirt and black converse. She looked out the window as she patiently waited for her blonde haired goddess to sweep her off her feet and take her out of this hell hole.

Piper got out of her car and saw a beautiful tall black haired woman standing by the window, she smiled "Alex" she mouthed to herself. Alex eyes lit up when she saw the car pull up and she could of sworn everything around her was in slow motion as Piper got out of the car walking towards her. She held out her and Piper pushed pasted it into a hug literally picking vause up off the floor over.

"Put me down Pipes!" Alex giggled. Smiling from ear to ear.

Piper eventually placed her down again but before Alex could get a word in Piper kissed her ever so passionately they fell out the door. When they let go they just stared into eachothers eyes with huge sparkles. Alex in a fit of giggles as she watches Piper sheepishly go back into the building to pick up Alex's big bag of things and drag it to the car.

"What on god's earth is in this bag?" Piper asked sounding exhausted.

Alex shrugged "Probably books i never got the chance to read" .Piper smiled softly "Well you got all the time in the world to read them now". Piper shot a smile in Alex's direction causing the tall women to giggle softly.

In the car Piper's radio at the moment was broken so she played a CD, which brought Alex near enough to tears. "You kept this?" Alex asked trying not to show Piper her happy tears.

"I never threw it away I couldn't bring myself too I loved it too much" Piper smiled knowing Alex was trying to hide her emotions. It was a CD Alex had made for Piper back when they first started dating it had all Alex's favourite songs as well as songs Alex was shocked Piper didn't know, She was going to educate Piper.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked not entirely sure where she was going to sleep tonight.

"Home" Piper smiled.

"Home? Where's that?" Alex asked. Just as the pulled up in front of this lovely house on the outskirts of the busy city.

Alex grew confused, "Why have we stopped here?"

Piper laughed " Welcome home Alex".

Alex's mouth dropped wide "This... this.. is ours?"

Piper snaked her arms around Alex's waist when they were outside the car and nuzzled herself into her neck and whispered " Welcome home babes, this is ours forever and always" she smiled as she left Alex lean into her grasp. They had been stood there for what seemed like eternity before Piper remembered the surprise and told Alex it was time to go inside but that Alex should go first as Piper had the bags.

Alex opened the door only to find nichols standing there with tears forming in her eyes seeing her best friend for the first time in years.

"Aye Vause you still look the same what's your secret?" Nicky laughed as she watched Alex's eyes tear up as well before embracing her crazy haired friend in her arms.

Piper walked in to them two cuddling she smiled. Piper had picked up Nichols two weeks ago, she had to drive all the way back to new york to pick her up. She was released on good behavior.

None of that mattered now as the three musketeers were all back together again with no warden to get in their way.

Years later Piper wrote a book about her life in prison and called it "Orange is the new black". Alex was so proud of her especially when she found out it was going to be made into a TV series. Vauseman were always going to be endgame with their little bushy haired tag along Nicky.


End file.
